Relax
by MissyMoxy
Summary: Mox was pissed about losing his match against Drake Younger, but she was there to help him relax. [Jon Moxley/OC]


**This was my first time at writing smut, so I apologize if it's cringy.**

x.X.x

She was walking towards Mox's locker-room ready for the tong lashing she was going to get. Not that she had done anything wrong; the reason he was so pissed was because he lost his match against Drake Younger. Mox couldn't stand the guy, and losing to him was the worst thing it could happen to Jon.

She hated when Jon was like this. Usually, he would shut down and a blind rage would take over; he stopped being the man she loved and turned into the person he was on the ring. Her Jon was different than what people knew. He was a softy and reminded her of a giant teddy bear. But today? Today she was receiving the same treatment his opponent usually received — not that Mox would hit her, he never raised his hand at her and she was certain that he would die before harming her in any way — but she would be receiving the full force of his mouth (and not in the way she usually liked).

It wasn't really his words that hurt her, because she knew that he didn't mean any of it. What hurt her was seeing his anger and pain and not being able to help him in any way.

As she came close to the locker-room's door, she could already hear his voice and — as she'd predicted — he wasn't happy. She opened the door and he didn't ever heard her, as he was busy ranting and a camera and at a poor girl.

"Get the camera out of my face!" Jon yelled at the camera guy.

"Mox?"

He looked at her, and without saying another word; he walked to her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the building and to his car.

He gave her his keys and go into the passenger's seat. The riding to the motel was silent; from the corner of her eye, she could see him fidgeting in his seat, jaw slacked, and fingers drumming against his collarbone.

For half an hour, she sat on the bed while he paced around the room muttering to himself and occasionally punching the wall. Tired of the silence, she got up and walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Jon..." He snatched his arm as if he was burned and she looked down.

 _Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Don't 'Jon' me darlin'. I'm really fuckin' pissed and I just need you to sit on the fuckin' bed and shut up."

She did as he told her, but she was already coming up with a plan to make him calm down. Quietly as possible, she went to the bathroom and grabbed her massage oil and a towel.

When she came back into the room, Jon was still pacing back and forth not noticing what she was doing.

 _Good._

She cleared her throat to get his attention and when he looked at her — and God, his stare made her want to hide under the bed — she spoke with calm and assertive voice.

"Jon, I think you need to lay down in bed and let me help you to rela-"

"I don't need to relax," he cut her. "I need you to leave me the fuck alone."

"Jon Moxley, lie down in the fucking bed, or I swear to God I'll leave and you'll never see me again," she tried to make it seem that she would really leave him, but she knew that she'd never do that in a million years.

He just smirked. "You won't leave me."

"No? Just watch me then, Moxley." she made a move to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

 _Great! He's falling for it._

"Fine, I'll lie down. But I expect a blowjob." He smirked, and she caught a glimpse of her Jon peeking through the anger.

She smiled to herself and did a little dance inside her head. He took his shirt and his pants off, doing it slowly on purpose just to tease her; and it worked, she just wanted to say 'screw it" to her plan and pounce on him. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that; she had to make sure she got him all relaxed — and maybe torture him a little bit.

He lay down in bed on his stomach and she took the opportunity to take her clothes off, leaving just her panties on.

She straddled his waist and started rubbing some lotion onto his back. She could feel how tight his muscles were, making her try really hard to lessen the knots. Mox was pretending he wasn't enjoying it but she could hear him making soft grunts of pleasure.

Once she got him to relax a bit, she leaned and rubbed her breasts up and down his back, while grinding slowly on his ass. Jon felt her hard nipples on his back and let out a strangled moan; he tried to turn around to see her, but she didn't let him.

"Nuh uh, Mox, you're going to stay still and let me help you." she ground particularly hard on him, making his covered cock rub on the sheets beneath him; his moan was music to her ears. "Or do you want to leave you like this?"

"No! I-I'll stay still. I promise," he said.

She was touched that Jon let her control him; she knew that if he wanted, he could easily turn her around and have his way with her — and she would love it — but he stayed still.

"Good boy," she cooed, kissing his neck, and he moaned at the praise.

Her bad boy liked to be called good.

"Does someone like to be good?" she asked, kissing down his back. "Do you like to know how good you make me feel? How good you are to me?"

"Fuck yes," he hissed.

At this point, he was squirming underneath her, trying not to moan. She sat on his ass and started grinding hard on him trying to clench the fire between her thighs.

"So good, Jon. You are so good to me."

"Fuck, darlin'. I need you," he moaned, arching his back. "I'm so hard it hurts."

"Alright." She got up and took her panties off, while he did the same to his boxers and lay back down in bed.

She turned to look at him and gasped at the sight. His cock was so hard, resting against his stomach, its head was red and leaking and his balls were already tight. She was surprised that he was so turned on already, maybe he really liked being called good.

"Come on, baby, ride me. Use me to cum, please, darlin'." his voice was raspy and she felt her juices running down her leg.

She straddled him and grabbed his cock, rubbing the heat against her clit and moaning as she did it. Mox had a glazed look in his face and he was already panting.

She aligned his cock with her entrance and sank down, both moaning at the action. He grabbed her butt, and she started grinding slowly, moving her hips in figure eight.

"Do you like this Mox? Am I making you feel good?"

"Yeah, baby. So good, you are perfect darlin'." He trusted his hips up in time with her bouncing.

She was in heaven right now, right on the verge of cumming. She just needed a final push from him.

She leaned forward and started bitting at his neck, making him moan loudly.

"Come on, Mox, be a good boy and pound me until I can't walk," she whispered in his ear.

At that moment, Jon snapped. He planted his feet on the bed, grabbed her hips, and started to give her the pounding of her life. He was fucking her hard, his cock brushing repeatedly against her g-spot. She could even talk, she just kept repeating his name over and over again.

Suddenly, he slapped her ass; making her cum so hard she saw stars. She bit hard on his neck, drawing blood, while she rode her orgasm. The sharp sting of the bite was enough to make Jon release in inside her, thrusting his hips a few more times until he was spent.

She was lying on top of him, while both tried to catch their breath. She felt his cock soften inside her, while he drew patterns on her back with his fingers.

"Are you relaxed know?" she asked grinning against his chest.

"Fuck, baby, I think I'll lose more matches if it means you'll calm me down like this." He kissed the top of her head.

She laughed and drift off to sleep, feeling utterly fucked and very relaxed.


End file.
